elusive non elusiveness
by iloveyou123
Summary: And you don't even know yet. / College!AU, Jade/Tori.


garage glamorous

And you don't even know yet. jade/tori, college AU.

**A/N:** So I don't actually like my threesome fic that much (i'm probably gonna delete it, sorry if anyone liked it). And I wanted to publish something I really liked, so... Jori. :) They can always cheer me up. This is an AU where they're college roommates, by the way. And set in some weird 500 days of summer format. I don't know, but this fic makes me happy! So, would reviews make me even happier? Yes, they would. :)

also, how awesome would it be if jade called tori "t"? i'm sorry, i want that to happen now. i mean, i'm cool with the sexual tension vibe-y last name vega and west situation they have going on now, but seriously, t would be a badass nickname for tori. oh well.

* * *

><p>;;;<p>

_loving you is cherry pie_

_(cause you know that, baby, i)  
><em>

;;;

**day one hundred and sixty seven:**

Tori wakes up to pressure against her back. Pressure in the form of cold feet that keep- well- pressing.

"Vega." Makes it easier for Tori to figure out where she is: Jade's voice is far too close and they were far too drunk to realize Trina's old twin bed wasn't big enough to inhabit both of them at the same time.

"T, I can't fucking breathe." Jade sounds mad. Tori wants to sleep more so she closes her eyes.

"I-" grunts, pushes with fingers Tori between her shoulders, "can't," kicking at her with her freezing too cold feet, "-breathe." Is what Tori hears on her way to the floor. She's barely quick enough to pull Jade with her.

"Fuck, be careful-" what she hears on her way down. "-I need my bones intact, Jesus Christ."

"Jesus? Nah, just Tori will be fine." Tori says, in no hurry to move from her place, tangled with Jade's limbs, pale and curled around her, one pillow because the other one's on the couch, the one they bought at that old lady's garage sale even though for a month after Jade was convinced she'd gotten lice from it.

She realizes that Jade kicked her out of bed. Last time Tori looked in a mirror, she wasn't fit to be kicked out of bed by anyone she knew. Ugh, rudeness.

Jade gets up from the pile of body parts they made on the floor (oh that sounds way grosser than she meant it, but, whatever, anyways).

"You make it too crowded," She says. "In the mornings. With all your breathing. Seriously, T, it's like you're trying to suffocate me by inhaling all the air in the room."

"Yeah, okay." Tori laughs, dismisses.

Jade goes to get breakfast. Tori leans her head back and prays that Andre doesn't walk by because he's never seen her naked and that's not a tradition she wants to break, really, but she's not getting dressed because it's too early and it's a Sunday.

;;;

**day seventy-four:**

"Jade."

"Nope." She doesn't even look up from her script. Her glasses are perched on her nose and Tori knows that means she shouldn't even try to reason with her, maybe she should just drug her next cup of coffee and lock her in a room with only nutritional vegan foods for the next month- hey, that's not bad, actually-

"You haven't even drank water since, what, two weeks ago? Jade, you could very well die from lack of-" What's the word, again? "Something. Nutritional- loss. Of nutrients."

"Good one." Jade replies, not focused, distant. She keeps reading, eyes flicking back and forth so fast it's almost like they're not moving at all.

And- "Coffee's healthy enough. Not doing anything else until I've completely memorized this."

"But, what-"

"T. I wouldn't move if you showed up here naked and offered to have sex with me."

Tori rolls her eyes. Waits.

Jade looks up for one second and smirks-

"I'm lying. I would probably move then."

"Hilarious," Tori deadpans. Giggles, because, this. Seriously.

She walks out, then, sound of pages moving follows for two, four, nine seconds.

;;;

**day twelve:**

Tori wakes up to the smell of popcorn. Head turning, legs swinging over the side of the bed that she's still not totally used to-

"Sorry, I was hungry." Jade West, her new roommate, is shrugging, eyes wide.

"It's okay," Tori replies, doesn't say anything about how she thinks popcorn is more of a night snack. Eats it anyway, when Jade offers.

;;;

**day eighty eight:**

"Drunk." Jade sighs from her spot on the couch.

"I-" Hiccup, oops. "I know." Tori replies. Giggly-giggles, Tori's not feeling ticklish but every time Jade's toes brush her legs she jumps. Sums it up to her being wasted.

Five minutes pass. Quiet. Too quiet, Tori doesn't like it because usually Jade's stupid ugly music is on in the background or Tori is talking. Maybe she should do that.

"Truth or dare," Tori asks, makes a microphone out of her beer bottle, points it towards Jade's mouth. Red, like a clown but in a pretty way, Tori watches the way the color gleams when Jade slides her tongue against her lips.

"Truth." Jade says. Tori knows, Jade always picks truth.

Before Tori can ask anything, though, Jade's already smirked herself to sleep and Tori should move her, she will in a few minutes, because she's going to hurt her neck at that angle.

Tori would've chosen dare.

;;;

**day forty-six:**

Tori walks in on Jade fucking some boy on her bed.

"Oh."

Jade apologizes later, by buying her all her drinks one night. Tori says it's cool, which it is.

She doesn't think about the way Jade looked with her back arched, because that would be- weird, and Tori's not gay, and it would just be-

(it would just-_ be_-)

;;;

**day one hundred and fifteen:**

"Ever think-" Tori starts,

"-why think when you can fuck?"

"Okay, _Jadelyn_, I see you're in a good mood, please shut up now. And ever think about-"

"You realize my interest in this is at zero right now." Jade cuts her off, it's been one of the longest days ever for both of them and the longer the day gets the more ornery Jade gets, so Tori mentally forgives her for her mocking. Jade, however, doesn't seem to receive her mental forgiveness and is giving her a look that is more unimpressed than usual, so,

"Come here," Tori distracts her with kissing, declares herself victorious when Jade closes her eyes beforehand, thinks, doubly victorious when Jade puts the script down without prompting.

;;;

**day seven hundred and eighty nine:**

Their breaking point doesn't feel like one. She doesn't hear bridges crumbling in her ears, no urge to cry in the shower, or take deep breaths until her vision stops spinning.

So she'd confused what she had with something that… wanted her. Just like Jade had confused,

no, Jade was probably never confused about this,

Tori rewinds back to a moment before the broken mirror and a moment after Jade's eyeliner was smeared across her cheeks, to her swallowing three times. That's three thoughts she swallowed so she wouldn't have to say them.

Then she jumps over the memory of almost pushing Jade into the wall and slapping her, decides it's delayed recollection.

;;;

**day five hundred:**

"Wanna go out and-"

"No, Andre, I'm good." Opens her favorite pink pen, scribbling out notes for her worst class- seriously, Calculus, what the hell-

"Look, Tor, I don't want to explain how you're feeling to you, but-"

"I'm not feeling anything. Well, I'm feeling annoyed by my professors, but who isn't?"

"Alright, but you know Beck and Jade aren't-"

She throws her pen at Andre, hopes it's enough to convince him to stop existing.

;;;

**day six hundred and thirty one:**

Tori's sitting in the commons with Jade. Tori is positive that the joke she told this morning (Catherine Obvious is such a classic, she's proud of herself for that one) is what the people in her class were laughing about.

"You told your class that?" Jade asks, incredulous. "Um- no, T- they weren't laughing at the joke, they were probably laughing at that girl in their Liteature class who doesn't even know a reference like Captain Obvious."

"Captain?" Tori questions, confused. Jade doesn't answer, orders them desert with two spoons because she's smart like that, and Tori lets her buy it because she was late. Fee for making her sit there for thirty minutes. Time is money, or something.

;;;

**day seventy-four and a half:**

Jade, at her desk. Tori sees two empty mugs, knows what Jade had for dinner already, without even asking. Deductive reasoning- call it that, she supposes.

"Hey."

Jade nods in way of greeting. Tori smiles, stands still, except for her hands which are tapping against her hipbone.

"You missed some really good pizza," Tori informs her. "I mean, I think it was pizza. It looked like pizza." She pauses, eyebrow quirked. "Kind of."

"You sound awkward." Jade says, still not looking up. There's barely any light in their room anymore. She's going to kill her eyes like that, Tori knows this because her mom always used to tell her.

"I d-do?" Tori stutters. The stutter is unintentional. She has never stuttered before in her life. (Class presentations don't count. She hated those.)

"Is it because of what I said before?" The other girl asks. "I'll say I was joking, if you want."

Tori's hands have stopped tapping.

"If I want."She says, one finger reaching to flick the light switch off and she can hear Jade take a deep breath, too sharply, not like her to be so startled.

;;;

**day one hundred and ninety eight:**

"T, I can't breathe right."

Tori rolls over, rubs at her eyes to wake herself up, weak prelude to coffee. "You are sick as a dog. Of course you can't breathe right."

"If you wanted you could be out at a store getting me medicine right now." Jade croaks out. Tori can't understand all of it but figures out the stuff that she misses.

"You're disregarding my pleasure at seeing you disgusting and miserable."

Jade frees an arm from the pile of blankets she's currently living under to flip her off.

Tori looks around the room, sees one of Jade's black goth-y t-shirts, pulls it on even though it's a bad idea because it could be covered in germs and she bets herself twenty bucks that in a week she'll be coughing like she has the plague.

"Don't get it," Tori half-mumbles, not sure if Jade's listening at all.

"Get what?" Croakity-croaky-croak. Like a frog.

"All the black, I don't get it." Tori glances at herself, she can see how Jade can think she looks more badass like this, but. She doesn't know if maybe she thought she might get Jade better after wearing this. She can't understand Jade with acting, obviously, so she thought maybe this.

;;;

fin.


End file.
